To Save a Life
by Rider Cartwright
Summary: WHI for "Journey In the Spring." On his way to see his father, Charles is jumped and badly beaten.


_**To Save a Life by Rider**_

A groan was the first thing that escaped the wounded man's lips. His head felt like it was on fire and his left leg...well he didn't even want to think about the shockwave of agony radiating from the limb.He tried to pull himself up; but a shock of pain sent him back down, gasping for breath. He couldn't remember why he was there then, he remembered. He had been leaving the house to go and see his Pa.

_That's it, I was going to see, Pa, but what then?_

He walked up the hill when two men came up to him.

'_You're new here,' they had said. I told them that I was just visiting family, when they wanted my bag. After I had given it to them, and they saw that I nearly had fifty dollars, then jumped me. Well, that explains the pain._

After several attempts, he finally managed to pull himself up and lean against a tree. He looked around for help and saw just what he was looking for. A pathway; the pathway that led to Peter and Eliza-Anne's house! He knew that if he just reached the house, he'd be alright. Slowly and painfully, he managed to walk to their house.

Finally, after almost an hour of walking, he came to the front door. Exhausted, he collapsed onto the stoop. Painfully, he pounded on the door, to see it finally opened by Eliza-Anne. Horrified, she knelt down by the wounded man.

"Charles! What happened to you?"

"Two men…." was all he could say.

Immediately, Eliza-Anne raced behind the house to get Peter.

"Peter! Peter!"

"Eliza, what's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"Charles, it's Charles. He's hurt."

"Where?"

"In front of the house"

Peter ran past his wife and to his brother as fast as he could. When he got to him, he didn't wait for Charles say anything. Within seconds he lifted his little brother and carried him into the house. He laid him down on the bed and checked to see what was wrong with him. Eliza-Anne came in with some water.

"Was he able to tell you what happened?" Peter asked.

"All he could say was 'two men"

"Well, his leg is broken. He's got some pretty badly busted ribs here too"

"We should get your Father over here"

"Why?"

"That's where Charles was going. Lansford needs to see him, Peter. Go get him, I'll take care of Charles."

Peter turned to see his wife. He knew she was right. As he went to go get their Pa, he couldn't help but think he should stay with Charles.

Just a little while later, Peter arrived at Lansford's house. He knocked on the door; but there was no answer. He knew why, Pa was asleep again. He opened the door and quietly walked over to him.

"Pa? Pa, wake up. Pa, it's important"

Lansford opened his eyes, and looked angrily at his son.

"Can't you let me sleep in peace? What now?"

"Pa, it's Charles. He came by to see you, but he was hurt. He's at my house now with Eliza-Anne"

Lansford's eyes shone with horror.

"Charles? Charles is here?"  
>"Yes, Pa. Come on, I'll take you to him"<p>

Back at Peter & Eliza's house; Eliza was trying to take care of Charles. As Peter had already stated; his leg and ribs were broken. She did her best to bandage Charles' chest. As soon as she finished; Peter came in with Lansford. Immediately; Lansford went into the bedroom and knelt down beside his son.

"Charles? Charles, can you hear me boy?"

Charles' eyes fluttered open.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Charles. Your Pa's here. I'm here boy."

Charles raised his hand to touch his Father's face.

"I'm sorry, Papa."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I didn't…..come sooner. I should've been here….sooner, Papa."

"Oh Charles, you have a wife and a family. The fact is, you're here now! You're here & now we're gonna take care of you."

Then Eliza-Anne spoke up.

"Lansford, we should take Charles home. He should be home with Caroline."

"She's right," Peter answered.

He walked over and knelt down by his little brother.

Putting a hand to his brother's face; he said "Charles, tomorrow morning, we're taking you back home."

XXXXXX

Back in Walnut Grove; it was nearly midnight and Caroline and the girls were all asleep. Even though it was dead silent, Caroline suddenly awoke; as if something was wrong. Her thoughts immediately centered on Charles. No matter what; she couldn't stop thinking of her husband. She, at once, began to pray for Charles' safety. Then she, uneasily, went back to sleep. Now; back in the Big Woods, Lansford and Peter just finished preparing for their journey to take Charles back to his family. They put the canopy over their wagon and got some supplies ready. As they entered the house; Eliza-Anne was coming from taking care of Charles.

"Peter?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Um…I think you should take a look at Charles' leg. He's in a lot more pain."

As Peter checked Charles' leg; Lansford sat next to his youngest son.

"He's running a fever, Peter," Lansford informed.

Peter placed a hand on his brother's forehead.

"You're right. It's pretty high too. Charles, can you hear me?"

Charles nodded his head.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired", Charles answered.

As Peter moved to check Charles' leg; Lansford took a hold of his ailing son's hand. Charles gave his father a weak grin. Finally, Peter discovered why Charles was in so much more pain.

"How did I not see it before?" Peter said aloud.

"What? See what before?" Charles asked painfully.

"Charles, try to move your leg for me a little."

Charles moved his leg; yet almost cried out in pain.  
>"Peter? What is it?" Lansford asked fearful for his son.<p>

"Charles, you knee….your knee is dislocated. I need to put it back into place. Try to hold him still, Pa."

Lansford held his son while Peter prepared to put Charles' leg back into place. Charles' body convulsed in pain as he thrashed against his father's restraining grip when Peter snapped his leg back into place. His efforts to restrain from yelling weren't fulfilled as he let out a cry of pain. Eliza-Anne came in immediately looking awfully worried.

"What happened?" she yelled as she went to Charles.

As Peter explained to her what happened; Lansford was quietly calming his son.

"Just relax, Charles. You're alright now. You're gonna be fine," he cooed.

Peter and Eliza went into the kitchen to talk.

"I have to get him home. Pa and I will leave in a few more hours," said Peter.

"Along with me," Eliza spurt.

"You? Eliza, this…"

"Don't even try to stop me, Peter. I've already talked to Lansford and Charles and I'm going. Besides; I haven't seen Caroline _or_ the girls in ages; and Caroline could use some help when Charles gets home."

Peter rolled his eyes and laughed at his wife.

XXXXXX

The next morning, Peter was hitching up the wagon while Lansford and Eliza helped Charles inside. On their way, they stopped by Eliza's sister Docie, to ask her to care for the children. Of course, she was more than happy to do so. Well, about a day into the trip, Charles began to take a turn for the worst. He started running a fever, but Eliza couldn't bring it down. She went to Peter to see what he could do. When told, both he and Lansford went inside. Without putting a hand to his face, Peter could tell his little brother was very ill. He bent over Charles and began to speak.

"Charles? Can you hear me, brother?"

Charles half-way opened his eyes. The look on his face assured Peter he needed medical attention. He went back to drive the wagon, asking their Pa to watch Charles. Eliza also stayed to help. Back in front of the wagon, Peter was desperately trying to think of ways to help his brother.

"_How can I help him? I'm no doctor! I know he's in pain, but there's nothing we can do. Oh Charles, how can I help you?"_

XXXXXX

Well, about a day later, Laura saw a covered wagon coming to the house.

"Ma! Someone's coming."

Caroline went outside to just as Eliza and Lansford were coming down.

"Eliza!" she called as she hugged her big sister. "And Lansford! Oh, it's so good to see…" she stopped because she saw Peter carrying Charles towards them. "Charles," she whispered, followed by yelling, "Oh my God! Charles!" as she ran to him. "What happened? Oh Charles!"

"Caroline. Where is the bedroom?" Eliza asked her.

"Oh. It's this way," Caroline replied through her tears.

She led them to the bedroom and pulled the covers down for Charles. After she was in the bed, she sat next to him, supporting his head with her hands. Before she could ask what happened, Mary came in with Laura, who was holding Carrie.

"Pa?" Laura called in shock.

Eliza took them into the kitchen while Peter tried to explain things to Caroline. As she was told of the accident, Caroline was driven to tears. Just before Peter was about to leave for the doctor, Charles began to wake-up.

"Charles?" Caroline whispered.

She hadn't seen Laura, Mary, and Carrie walk in behind her. As Caroline spoke to Charles, Little Carrie walked up beside her and began to stroke her father's hair. Charles weakly smiled as his youngest daughter.

"Hi, darling`," he said in a low tone.

"Papa, are you going to be okay?" she asked.

Charles nodded. "Sure. I'm gonna be fine, baby."

As he spoke to the girls, Peter left to get Doc Baker. Caroline also asked him to bring Rev. Alden. She felt that a little more pray would help.

XXXXXX

About an hour later, Peter returned with Doctor Baker and Reverend Alden. By now the pains in Charles' leg and chest had begun again, and were getting worse. Doc and Reverend came into the bedroom, greeted warmly by Caroline. Charles lay in the bed, weak and in pain, yet conscious enough to greet them. As Doc set Charles' leg and ribs, Caroline sat next to him, helping. Once finished, Doctor Baker gave Charles some sleeping powders. Once he had fallen asleep, Caroline made some coffee for everyone. When she placed the cups on the table, she noticed that the girls weren't there.

"Where are the girls?"

"I put them to sleep, Caroline," Eliza informed.

Caroline thanked her sister. Doc Baker and Reverend Alden said that they had better leave. It was getting late, and tomorrow was Sunday. Peter saw them out.

About 3 o'clock that morning, Charles woke up to see Caroline asleep in the chair beside him. He tried to move to a more comfortable position, but a pain in his chest convinced him that he'd better stay put. Hearing her husband moving, Caroline woke up.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Charles said.

"That's alright. How do you feel?"

"Tired"

Caroline placed a hand of Charles' head to check for fever.

"You're a bit warm."

"Really? I feel cold"

Caroline unfolded the quilt at the foot of the bed and quickly covered Charles with it.

"Better now?"

Charles nodded, smiling at Caroline. He took a hold of her hand, kissing it affectionately. She smiled, and sat on the side of the bed next to him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"Yes."

XXXXXX

Nearly two weeks later, Charles was beginning to start walking with the aid of a pair of crutches. Peter and Eliza-Anne had gone home to their children, but Lansford decided to stay.

By the next week, they were all able to go to church together. During the sermon, Rev. Alden expressed the well wishes of the congregation to the Ingalls family. After Mass, the Ingalls', Edwards, and Garveys, & Olesons were sitting outside talking as the children played. Charles introduced his father to all his friends, and they were all very glad to meet him. By lunchtime, Reverend Alden & Doc Baker decided to join them.

"Charles, how's that leg holding up?" Doc asked.

"Oh, fine, Doc!"

"No pain, soreness, anything?"

"Nope!"

"Good."

Three days later, a man ride up to the Ingalls' place with a wagon. When Caroline went out to see who he was, he introduced himself as Marshall of the nearest led him to the house and introduced him to Charles, who was having coffee with Lansford.

"Mr. Ingalls, I heard what happened. Did you get a good look at the men?"

"I got a pretty good look," Charles stated.

"Could you tell me your description?"

"Sure. Uh…let me see. They weren't adults, seemed like kids. They weren't too much bigger than me," Charles continued telling the Marshall all he remembered.

"Mr. Ingalls, would you mind stepping outside with me for a moment?"

"No, of course not"

Caroline helped Charles as the Marshall led them to his wagon. They got to the back, and the Marshall opened it.

"Are those the fellas, Mr. Ingalls?"

As Charles look at them, he couldn't believe it. Here, the two people who had nearly killed him, were sitting there looking so helpless and afraid. They couldn't have been more than 15 or 16 years old!

"No, Marshall, they aren't," Charles lied.

The boys looked shocked. Why didn't Charles tell the Marshall who they were? Marshall Jones unlocked the door and let the boys go free before he left. As the pair stood in front of Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls, they couldn't help but wonder.

"Mister? Why'd you let us go?" the younger one asked.

"Because you're young. You still got a chance to make something with your life. And besides, I'm not so sure you two would like growing up in prison," Charles joked.

The boys couldn't believe what they were hearing! Here was a man with a family to take care of, who after all they had done to him, found it in his heart to forgive them. As they were leaving, the youngest of the pair ran back and pulled money out of his pocket. He handed it to Charles.

"This belong to you"

"Keep it," Charles said. "You need it more"

As they ran off, Charles couldn't help but pray that this was the last time those boys would steal. Little did he know, that he would see them again, five year later, as Frank and Jesse James.

*THE END*


End file.
